Shun et le secret des dieux
by Caamillaa
Summary: Après la résurrection des chevaliers, spectres, marinas mort au combat contre Perséphone, ces derniers découvrent que pour les ramener à la vie, les chevaliers divins durent utiliser Shun comme sacrifier, hélas tout ne c'est pas bien passé et Shun se trouve dans un coma et risque de perdre sa mémoire à son réveil, mais tous ignore que cela est la vengeance d'une Déesse.
1. Chapter 1

Dans une salle du palais du grand Pope, plusieurs personnes sont allongées sur le sol de la salle. Un jeune homme grogna et se releva un peu pour regarder autour de lui, pris de panique il se leva et commença a réveiller les autres personnes encore inconsciente.

-Dohko, que ce passe-t'il? **_La voix de Shion semblait plus à un murmure_**

-Shion, on est en vie! Tous, les ors, les argents,les bronzes, les spectres et les marinas, ont est tous en vie!

Mü se leva et regarda lui aussi tout le monde, il remarqua que seul Rune ne bougeait pas et pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, il chercha les battement de son cœur, Minos assis non loin le vit et s'approcha suivit de Rhadamanthe et de Eaque.

-C'est bon, son coeur bat toujours.

-Merci Mü! **_Minos semblait plus détendu de savoir son frère d'arme en vie_**

Ils se mirent en cercle et Minos mit Rune dans ces bras, ils restèrent silencieux puis Kanon pris la parole:

-Vos derniers souvenirs c'est bien quand Shun a essayait de nous attraper avec ses chaînes quand Perséphone a ouvert ce trou noir vers nous?

-Oui, il pleurait et criait! **_Aphrodite releva la tête_**

-Et Seiya le tenait pour éviter qu'il nous suivent dans le trou noir. **_La voix de Myu résonna_**

Oui, tous se souvenaient d'avoir cru que Shun les suivraient pour essayer de les sauver. La porte s'ouvrit et un cri de surprise passa les lèvres de Pandore, elle courra et sauta dans les bras d'Argol qui la serra surpris, elle pleura contre lui. Hyoga sourit et apparu avec Ikki, Seiya arriva et sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Marine et Jabu qui tombèrent surpris par le chevalier Pégase qui pleurait aussi, Shiryu apparu et sourit.

-Heureux de vous revoir en vie.

-SHIRYU? **_Dohko se leva et alla immédiatement voir son élève_**

Hyoga s'approcha et se mit vers Camus et Milo qui souriaient rassurés de le voir en vie, mais Shion chercha quelqu'un des yeux, les dieux arrivèrent, Athéna pleura de soulagement, Hadès sourit et Poséidon alla immédiatement prendre Thétis dans ces bras. Aphrodite sourit et remarqua quelque chose, il se leva et alla vers la porte devant le regard surpris des autres, il se tourna et demanda à Shiryu:

-Où est Shun?

Le sourire de Hyoga, Ikki , Shiryu, Hadès disparut immédiatement, Athéna s'écroula au sol, Poséidon serra davantage Thétis, Seiya et Pandore éclatèrent encore plus en sanglot, tous commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Shaka chercha son cosmos, mais il ne sentit rien, Aiolia regarda son frère qui chercha aussi le cosmos pur de Shun, mais il ne trouva rien, il regarda Seiya.

-Pour vous ramener, ont est allés à Asgard, mais il fallait ouvrir la porte des dieux... et... et... **_Seiya s'écroula au sol_**

-Shun a désobéit à mon ordre, il à offert à la porte quelque chose qui nous a permit de vous sauver... **_Hadès baissa les yeux_**

-Qu'a-t'il donné?

Athéna se releva et regarda ces chevaliers, les larmes ne voulaient pas arrêtées de coulées sur ces joues, Tatsumi s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte, mais où le regret était présent:

-Il se donna à la porte, les guerriers divins, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki et Shiryu sont malheureusement revenu cinq minutes après le temps donné par la porte, alors il a... il a plongé Shun dans un coma et la porte à dit que ... celui que nous avions connu nous oubliera a son réveille, peut être pour toujours...

Le silence devint roi, les marinas baissèrent les yeux, les spectres cherchèrent confirmation à leur Dieux, mais ce dernier pleure. Les chevaliers d'argents retenaient leurs larmes, les bronzes pleuraient, Mü regarda Kiki surpris, Saga tomba contre un pilier, Aldébaran chercha son cosmos, Aiolia tomba contre son frère qui ferma les yeux, Shaka tomba, Milo regarda dans le vide, Camus regarda Hyoga choquait, Dohko ferma les yeux, Aphrodite se mit contre la porte, Shura sanglota doucement et Deathmask essayait d'analyser l'information, il serra dans sa poche une petite boite, il ne voulait pas croire, il repensa à la discussion qu'ils ont eu avant d'avoir combattu Perséphone, il ferma les yeux et retena ces larmes.

-Où est-t'il, si c'est dans le coma?

-Il est sur l'Olympe, les dieux essaye de le réveiller sans toucher à sa mémoire. **_Poséidon berça Thétis qui pleurait_**

Thanatos et Hypnos regardaient leurs amis, ils avaient une mine bien sombre, Myu se leva et alla vers eux, Thanatos s'approcha et serra le papillon. Hypnos s'approcha et murmura que tout irait bien, ils ne laissent pas Shun comme ça. Seiya se leva et parla doucement:

-Vous voulez surement le voir?

Tous hochèrent la tête, Athéna se leva et baissa les yeux, elle voulait ne pas pleurer devant son chevalier, mais elle devait les emmener, en espérant qu'ils restentont fort devant Shun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sur l'Olympe:

Zeus se tenait en haut des marches où venait d'apparaître, il regarda Athéna et sourit tristement. Héra arriva, elle alla vers les nouveaux venu:

-Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon enfin vous voila... je suis heureuse de voir vos protecteurs en vie et ici, mais j'ai bien peur de vous dire que l'état de Shun est critique. Nous avons trouvé une marque dans le coup d'Andromède, elle empêche nos pouvoirs d'aider Shun à se réveiller.

-Une marque? ** _Hadès semblait surpris_**

Héra monta vers Zeus, ce dernier regarda doucement sa fille, il se tourna et montra le chemin vers un temple, ils rentrèrent et virent les autres dieux et déesses. Ikki vit son frère allongé au centre du temple, il ferma les yeux et attrapa le bras de Hyoga, ce dernier l'aida à se tenir debout, les spectres crurent qu'ils allaient s'écrouler au sol, Shun avait des bandages partout sur son corps, un masque pour le faire respirer, sa peau était pâle, on voyait presque ces veines de l'autre côté du temple. Les marinas s'écroulèrent au sol et se mirent a sangloter, les chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes crurent vomir face a leur ami, les ors n'osaient plus bouger, leur cœur se serra.

-Shun... _**La voix de Deathmask tremblait**_

-C'est pas possible. _**Mü fut soutenu par Aiolia**_

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui contrôlé la porte? **_Myu se tenait au dieu de la mort_**

Les dieux et déesses se tournèrent vers Myu, ils se regardèrent et Athéna regarda son père qui serra les poings, tous se turent et comprirent que Myu venait de mettre le doigt sur une théorie, Myu continua:

-Face à Perséphone, la vrai cible était Shun, parce que grâce a lui on est en paix, mais elle devait avoir des alliés pour au cas où son premier plan échouerai, ce qui est arrivé pour elle, donc pourquoi cette marque ne serait pas celle d'un allié de Perséphone pour finalement réussir leur plan de départ?

-Ta théorie se tient, mais alors qui est l'ennemis maintenant que Perséphone n'est plus là et pourquoi cet allié nous aurait laissé revenir à la vie? **_La voix de Rune était pleine de réflexion_**

-Pour qu'un de nous soit accusé à tord et ainsi déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte, donc détruire l'alliance que Shun a réussit a créer entre nous tous. **_Isaak regarda Shun pendant qu'il donnait son opinion_**

Tous se figèrent, sa prenait du sens maintenant. Un mouvement au centre, les figea et ils virent Shun commençaient a bouger, Zeus se mit à ces côtés avec Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon, Shun émit un grognement de douleur, prouvant qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, Héra resta derrière avec les autres, inquiète de savoir la réaction de Shun à son réveille.

-Où suis-je?

-Tu es à l'abris, tu me reconnais? _**Athéna s'était assise à côté de lui**_

-Non, je ne me souviens juste d'une porte et d'un rire d'enfant, le reste est flou...

-Un rire? _**Zeus regarda Héra surpris**_

-Oui, une rire de petite fille et une chanson... comme une berceuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne m'était pas inconnu...

-Je crois que nous avons un indices sur l'identité de la personne qui ta fais perdre la mémoire. ** _Héra s'approcha et toucha le front de Shun_**

-Tu te souviens de ton nom? _**Poséidon resta à côté**_

-Oui, je crois que c'est Shun...

Il regarda autour de lui et quand son regard recroisa celui de Deathmask, il hurla et s'écroula en se tenant la tête, les divinités coururent vers lui, les dieux jumeaux firent sortir les chevaliers, spectres et marinas dehors. Deathmask serra la boite dans sa poche et baissa la tête, au bout de dix minutes Apollon sortit et arriva vers eux:

-Chevalier d'or du Cancer?

-C'est moi, il y a un problème?

-Non, mais Shun n'arrête pas de répéter ton nom, donc tu peut venir avec moi?

-J'arrive!

Il se leva et suivit Apollon, il arriva et vit Shun au sol se tenir la tête, il releva la tête et se leva avec l'aide d'Aphrodite (la déesse), les autres divinités les laissèrent et Deathmask s'approcha pour prendre Shun dans ces bras, Aphrodite sortit en souriant, une fois seul, Deathmask s'assit et garda Shun contre lui, il écouta sa respiration, puis la voix de Shun résonna:

-Deathmask?

-Oui?

-Ce nom, il m'est venu d'un coup, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... je devais te voir, à tout prie... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... tout est flou dans mon esprit...

-Calme-toi, je suis là et tout ira bien, je te promet que je t'aiderai à retrouver les fragments de ta mémoire.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu nous as tous aidés et puis, même si tu l'ignore, j'ai une dette envers toi, une très grande dette.

Shun allait parler quand ils entendirent dans le fond du couloir: "chut j'entend rien!" "Seiya reste tranquille!" "Mais je vois rien", ils se regardent et Deathmask soupire en hurlant:

-Vous êtes cramés donc sortez de votre cachette, avant que je ne vous envoie dans le puits des âmes!

-T'es pas drôle, tu es le premier que Shun se souvient! _**Aphrodite sortit et bouda**_

-Il se souvient de rien, juste que mon nom est venu dans son esprit ces tout, alors calme toi la poiscaille!

-Comment tu m'as appelé? Attend un peu de goûter a mes rose espèce de crabe!

Ils continuèrent de se disputés pendant que Shun toucha son front, il entendit des voix d'enfants qui rigolaient, mais aucune images, il haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller vers Athéna, il s'accroupi et dit d'une voix ferme:

-Je crois que je me souviens devoir vous protéger, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi... alors je ferai de mon mieux, madame!

-Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le mémoire te reviendra bientôt, j'en suis persuadée!

Zeus regarda Shun et serra doucement un collier, il représentait une femme avec des chaînes et si son instinct était bon... Tout ne fessait que commencer!


	3. Chapitre 3

Shun se tenait debout devant le palais du grand Pope, après son réveille les dieux le laissèrent retourner au sanctuaire, le chevalier regardait les douze temples des chevaliers d'ors avec curiosité, étrangement les seuls endroits où il se sentait bien était dans ces temples ou auprès de leur gardiens, il ferma les yeux.

-Shun, ça va? **_Mü se tenait à côté de lui inquiet_**

-Tu es là depuis bientôt quatre heures. _**Shura se tenait prêt de lui**_

-Oui, c'est étrange, mais je ressens quelque chose... comme des auras qui m'appelle, c'est troublant...

-Des auras? ** _Camus venait de les rejoindre et regarda Shun_**

Shun ouvrit les yeux et regarda les temples, les autres chevaliers d'ors s'approchèrent et le fixe, Deathmask sourit, il savait que les ors ne laisseraient pas Shun, parce qu'ils se le sont promis, de veiller sur lui. Soudain, Shun s'écroula au sol, vite rattrapé par Aldébaran, il commençait a voir flou et des images apparaissaient: Mü, Aldébaran, Saga, Deathmask, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite devant lui, il n'entendait rien, mais il vit qu'il prenait un anneaux, les autres en prirent un et ils le mirent dans une boîte, Shun se voyait sauter dans les bras de Camus. Petit à petit tous se floua et il vit qu'il était allongé sur le sol avec Mü et Saga cherchant son pouls pendant que Milo et Shura l'appelaient inquiet.

-Shun, ça va? Tu es tombé d'un coup! _**Dohko ne le lâchait plus des yeux**_

-Oui, c'est juste un vertige...

-Menteur, tu as craché du sang et tu n'arrêté de nous appeler! _**Aphrodite semblait paniqué**_

-Hein?

-Aphrodite dit la vérité, tu as vu quelque chose? _**Aiolos était accroupi prêt de Shun**_

Il se releva à l'aide d'Aiolia, il mit sa main dans sa poche et sentit une boite, il regarda autour de lui et sourit doucement.

-Non, je n'ai rien vu.

-Tu dois être encore fatigué à cause de ton réveille, tu devrait te reposer. **_Shaka ouvrit un œil et le regarda doucement_**

-Oui, à se soir _**-plus loin-**_ mes anges!

Il disparut dans le palais, les ors restèrent dehors, puis Mü se leva et se tourna vers ces amis:

-Une tasse de thé ou de café, sa vous vas?

Tous hochèrent la tête et le suivirent jusqu'à son temple, ils s'assirent pendant que Mü préparer dans la cuisine, Milo sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la posa sur la table, les autres sourient et firent de même, Mü revint et donna des tasse à tous avant de faire de même, Deathmask brisa le silence:

-Il c'est souvenu de vous!

-Ah bon? **_Aiolos releva la tête surpris_**

-Ouais, un fois debout il a cherché la boite...

-Alors, il se souvient? _**Shaka mit sa tête contre l'épaule de Milo**_

-Pas totalement, il ne doit pas encore avoir compris pourquoi et ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là... **_Deathmask but une gorgée_**

Milo s'allongea sur les genoux de Shura, pendant que Shaka se mit contre son torse doucement, Mü se mit derrière eux et sourit, Aphrodite les regarda et dit avec amusement:

-Dit donc, vous faites bandes à part maintenant?

-Justement, je veux un bisous _Poiscaille_. **_Shaka ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement_**

-Poiscaille?! Mon cher il faut que tu arrête de rester prêt de notre _Crabie_ et de notre _Biquette_! **_Aphrodite lui fit un clin d'œil_**

-Parce que maintenant c'est leur faute? Tu es sûr que tu es pas aussi un peu responsable, _Morue_? **_Immédiatement Aiolia s'assit contre Deathmask_**

Aphrodite lui lança un coussin, Mü soupira et attrapa les tasses avant qu'une nouvelle bataille ne commence dans son temple, il sourit et alla les laver, il entendit les fameux surnoms qu'ils c'étaient donnés pour s'embêter: _Brebis_ (Mü), _Taureau_ (Aldébaran), _Gémeaux Fou_ (Saga), _Crabie_ (DM), _Lionceau/Chaton_ (Aiolia), _Little Bouda/Dark Angel_ (Shaka), _Tigre_ (Dohko), _Scorpion_ (Milo), _Poney_ (Aiolos), _Biquette_ (Shura), _Glaçon/Iceberg_ (Camus), _Morue/Poiscaille_ (Aphrodite). Il sourit et deux bras le serrèrent et une tête se posa contre son coup, il sourit et attrapa une des main de Dohko, il embrassa mon coup et Mü regarde dehors tristement, il relève la tête et sa voix le rassure:

-Il reviendra... notre ange... notre bébé... notre Shun!

Mü serra sa main et sourit, oui, Shun reviendrait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain:

Shun ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se leva et se prépara pour l'arrivé des dieux, Zeus voulait surveiller Shun pour "raison personnel", personne n'avait chercher a savoir quoi. Il descendit et croisa Rune qui partait en courant en direction de sa chambre, pris d'une inquiétude soudaine il le poursuivit dans les couloirs.

-Rune, attend!

-Shun? **_Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues_**

Shun arriva et regarda le visage en larme du procureur de Minos, il le prit dans ces bras, Rune éclata en sanglot et se blotti contre le chevalier Divin, les larmes ne voulait pas cesser de couler sur son visage.

-Chut, calme toi et explique moi sa qui t'arrive.

-Minos... il... m'a encore mentit... je le déteste... je le haïs... je veux plus le voir... j'en ai marre...

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit être fatigué, alors je suis partit pour le laisser se reposer... mais j'avais oublier mon cahier et quand je suis revenu... je l'ai surpris avec Valentine dans son lit... ils ne m'ont sûrement pas vu... alors j'ai pris la fuite... mais j'ai si mal...

Shun serra son ami contre lui, il lui caressa les cheveux et dit d'une voix douce:

-Va le voir et dit lui que c'est fini, sinon tu continuera a avoir mal et comme ça tu pourra tourner la page sans lui.

Rune se releva et sourit, il aida Shun a se lever et le remercia avant de partir vers la grande salle. Shun le suivit et ils rentrèrent dans la salle, Minos était vers Valentine et ils se lançaient des regards gourmands, Rune souffla et s'approcha de Minos avec une forte détermination, Minos sourit et le regarda s'approchait.

-Rune, ça va? **_Minos semblait ne pas du tout se sentir coupable_**

-Bien sur que ça va, puisque toi et moi c'est fini!

Le silence prit place et tous se tournèrent vers les deux norvégiens, Minos perdit son sourire et regarda Rune surprit, il chercha dans les yeux de son amour un mensonge, mais il ne vit que de la colère et du dégoût, Rune continua:

-Si tu te demande pourquoi je vais te répondre avec joie, se matin tu te sentais mal, alors je t'ai laissé te reposer, mais j'avais oublié mon livre, alors je suis revenu et devine ce que j'ai surprit... Toi et Valentine ensemble, dans ton lit et pas entrain de dormir, tu m'avais promis de m'être fidèle et de m'aimer, mais je vois que tu m'as mentit, juste une question. Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi?

Minos le regarda choqué, il essaya de prendre la main de Rune, mais ce dernier recula, il baissa la tête et sentit son cœur se serrait de culpabilité, il sentit son monde se briser et se détruire autour de lui, il releva la tête et regarda les yeux de son aimé.

-Rune, je suis désolé... je... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas... je...

Rune soupira coupant les excuses du Griffon qui sentait son cœur être piétiner par son égoïsme, Rune le regarda et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle sans un regard pour son ex-amant, Minos regarda son ange partir et commença à le suivre, mais Eaque lui attrapa le bras et le regarda froidement pendant que Rhadamanthe sortait sûrement pour suivre Rune, Minos regarda Eaque puis il sentit une brûlure sur sa joue droite, il se tourna et vit le regard noir de Pharaon. Il baissa la tête et se maudit d'avoir tous foutu en l'air.

Dans le jardin:

Rhadamanthe arriva et vit Rune assis sur un banc près du cerisier, il s'assit à côté et le regarda doucement, Rune retenait ces larmes. Rhadamanrhe serra sa main et le regarda doucement, Rune sourit et regarda devant lui.

-Tu as bien fait de le quitter, sa t'aurais fait plus mal si tu avait attendue encore quelques temps.

-Je sais, mais mon cœur l'aime encore...

-Et si je t'aidais à l'oublier?

Rune se tourna vers Rhadamanthe, mais se dernier s'était rapproché et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, aucun des deux recula et Rhadamanthe rapprocha son corps de celui de Rune, ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa une sensation de bien-être l'envahir.

Dans la grande salle:

Shun s'assit doucement à côté de Shiryu, ce dernier lui sourit, Shun sourit mais chercha immédiatement les douze chevaliers d'ors, il croisa le regard de Camus, qui lui sourit. Hyoga vint s'asseoir près de Shun et regarda doucement les yeux émeraude de son jeune ami, il remarqua aussi que les douze ors fixaient Shun avec quelque chose de doux, chaleureux... amoureux? Il regarda Shiryu qui semblait avoir aussi remarqué ce changement dans leur regard. Hyoga se pencha doucement vers Shiryu et lui demanda:

-Tu as remarqué?

-Oui, ils sont entrain de le dévorer des yeux, pourtant Shun ne se souvient de personne, c'est étrange...

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Hyoga, je propose que nous restions près de Shun et ainsi éloigné les chevaliers d'ors de lui, tu en pense quoi?

-Je sais pas trop, il risque de nous en vouloir, non?

-Et alors? Je préfère ça que le savoir seul avec eux.

Hyoga le regarda et hocha finalement la tête, il préférait avoir Shun vers lui que laissait son maître et les ors se rapprocher de la personne la plus innocente qu'il connaissait. Shun n'écoutait même pas ces deux frères d'armes et préféra jouet à faire des batailles de regard avec les chevaliers d'ors, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder Shun et de le "dévorer" du regard, ils savaient que Shun commençaient a se souvenir de leurs promesse, mais ils voulaient aussi être sûr que Shun se "réveille" totalement avant de tenter quoi que se soit avec **leur** Andromède. Seiya regarda autour de lui et soupira tristement, il regardait Ikki qui rigolait avec Jabu, il baissa la tête et ne vit donc pas Cassios venir vers lui.

-Eh bien Seiya, tu as l'air bien triste, ça ne vas pas?

-Cassios, tu es en vie?

-Et oui, surpris?

-Oui, mais comment?

-J'en sais rien, je me suis réveiller dans l'infirmerie... mais j'étais seul...

-J'ignorais ton réveil, je serais venu te voir. Et tu as vu Shaina?

Cassios regarda dans la direction des filles et vit Shaina regardait vers Marine qui essayai d'attirer l'attention d'Aiolia, sans succès.

-Non, je pense... qu'il faudrait mieux que je ne la vois plus... se serrai mieux pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle doit savoir ton retour... elle a pleuré ta mort, beaucoup même.

Cassios n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shaina arriva devant lui, elle le regarde et l'entraîna plus loin, Seiya sourit et ne vit pas le regard jaloux du chevalier Phoenix. Ikki serra les dents sous la soudaine colère qui montait en lui en voyant le sourire que Seiya venait de donner à Cassios. Jabu sourit et le poussa vers Seiya, Ikki soupira et y alla.

-Seiya?

-Ikki?

-Ça va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ikki s'assit à côté et regarda devant lui, tous devint calme quand soudain:

-QUOI? ZEUS TU ES ENTRAIN DE DIRE QUE SHUN EST...


	5. Chapter 5

_-QUOI? ZEUS TU ES ENTRAIN DE DIRE QUE SHUN EST..._

-ARES, SILENCE! **_La voix de Zeus est menaçante_**

Tous le monde se tourne vers la table des Dieux et des Déesses, Ares c'était levé face à Zeus. Ce dernier c'était mit devant Héphaïstos, comme pour le protéger, Shun se leva et alla vers eux, il attrapa le bras d'Ares et le força et s'asseoir, Héra regarda jeune homme, Shun se tourna et regarda Zeus:

-Je suis quoi?

-Shun?! Cela ne te regarde pas. **_Zeus baissa sa garde_**

-Ah bon? Pourtant, j'ai entendu Ares dire "Shun est...", alors, je suis quoi?

La voix de Shun était devenu froide, sans émotion, Zeus détourna le regard vers le dieux du feu et de l'art métallurgique, qui avait la tête baissé. Héphaïstos tendis la main vers son père qui lui donna un collier, puis il se leva et s'approcha du chevalier d'Andromède, il attrapa doucement la main du chevalier et le tira au centre de la salle, il se tourna vers Athéna et s'agenouilla devant elle:

-Athéna, je te demande de me pardonner... tu m'as donné ta confiance et aujourd'hui ton secret doit être révélée pour le bien de tous... je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi!

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait, chevaliers d'ors, Grand Pope, Dieux et Déesse restes ici, vous autres mes amis, je vous demande de sortir... ceux qui va suivre vous sera révélé seulement si le chevalier d'Andromède le veux!

Tous sortirent sauf les douze ors et le Grand Pope, Athéna se leva et alla vers Shun, elle lui caressa doucement la joue et sourit doucement. Elle se tourna vers Hadès et tendit timidement sa main vers lui, il sourit et l'attrapa doucement. Il regarda Shun et sourit:

-Tu dois savoir la vérité...

Plus tard:

Shun était assis sur le canapé du troisième temple, il avait le regard dans le vide, Shaka posa une tasse de thé devant lui, il la pris et bu tout d'une traite. Mü était assis contre Milo sur un fauteuil en face de Shun, il se leva et alla s'asseoir prêt du plus jeune, il passa une main dans son dos, Shun releva la tête, il fit un faible sourire avant de replonger dans ces pensées, Aldébaran qui était entre Aiolia et Shura demanda doucement:

-Tu vas dire aux autres la vérité?

-J'en sais rien... peut être, je suis perdu.

Milo soupira et se leva pour s'approcher de Shaka qui était contre la fenêtre, il se doutait que savoir leur ange perdu les mettaient dans tous leurs états. Shun se leva et marcha doucement vers la bibliothèque et regarda les livres présents sur l'étager, il soupira encore une fois, puis il sortit un boite de sa poche, les douze autres personnes retinrent leur souffle, il ouvrit et regarda la bague en or, il sourit et la pris dans ces doigts, il la mit a son annulaire et se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièces:

-Je me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais que vous avez aussi des bagues comme la mienne, je voudrais que vous la m'étiez à votre annulaire, s'il vous plaît.

Dohko sourit et obéit, vite suivit par les autres, Shun sourit et s'approcha d'eux, il murmura:

-S'il vous plaît... je veux que vous me rendiez un service.

-Lequel? **_Camus regarda Shun inquiet_**

-Aimez-moi... comme cette nuit là, cette nuit où nous nous sommes donnez ces anneaux... s'il vous plaît...

Les douze se figèrent en se rappelant le coup et les épaules de leur ange après cette nuit, rouge de morsures et de marques d'amours, Aiolos sourit et plaqua Shun contre le mur, il attrapa la lobe d'oreille du plus jeune et murmura:

-Tu es sûr de cela? Sûr de vouloir la même intensité que cette nuit là? La même fougue?

-Oui, je vous veux, pour _l'éternité_!

-Alors, à tes ordres, petit ange! **_Saga sourit sadiquement_**

Dans la chambre du Grand Pope:

Shion regarda les deux êtres qui l'avaient surement attendus, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, blottit comme des petits animaux, il sourit et embrassa le front des deux démons dans son lit, le premier sourit et l'attira entre eux et le deuxième grogna et mordit doucement le coup du plus vieux:

-Vous m'avez attendu?

-Oui, on voulait te voir.

-Ouais et sache que moi et l'autre canasson ailé, ont voudrait plus ton attention!

-Hé, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Ikki~

-Stop, tous les deux, désolé mes démons, mais j'ai du me remettre d'un choque.

-Alors à nous de te soigner, n'es-tu pas d'accors, Seiya~?

-Si, totalement!

Shion, soupira de bonheur, ces deux petits diables savaient lui faire perdre les pédales en seulement quelques secondes, mais il adorait ça!

Dans une autre chambre:

Rune dormait contre le torse de Rhadamanthe, après leur baisé échangé sous le cerisier, ils ont décidé d'essayer de faire oublier le griffon à Rune, le blond regardait le jeune homme dormir contre lui, il laissa un sourire apparaître sur ces lèvres, depuis le temps qu'il voulait le barlong comme compagnon. Il repensa au regard de détresse de son grand frère quand Rune lui a dit que c'était fini, il avait quand même un pincement au cœur pour son frère, mais depuis plusieurs siècles le griffon brisé le Barlong, allant même le tuer pour satisfaire l'ennemis. Rhadamanthe repensa a ce jour où il était tombé fou amoureux du subordonné de son frère, ce jour où Albafica du Poisson avait demandé a son cher Juge de tuer son procureur, Minos avait obéit et tué Rune, mais Rhadamanthe avait vu ce jour la pour la première fois, un sourire et une larme sur le visage du barlong, immédiatement il avait voulu tué son frère, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps que déjà Minos s'était écroulé au sol en appelant Rune, il avait pleuré et juré de tuer Albafica, ce qu'il réussi.

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Au jour où tu as emprisonné mon cœur. ** _Il caressa doucement les cheveux du barlong_**

-Tu me racontera un jour?

-Promis, mon ange!

Rune se blottit contre lui et soupira de bonheur, il se sentait à sa place entre les bras protecteurs et possessives du premier Juge, Rhadamanthe resserra sa prise et embrassa doucement le front de **SON** ange.

Dans le couloir:

Minos referma doucement la chambre de son frère et laissa ces larmes coulées, mais quel c** il était, le barlong était tout pour lui... mais il avait fallu qu'il aille voir ailleurs, maintenant son ange appartenait a son frère et plus jamais, il ne pourrait resserrai son amour contre lui, ni l'entendre lui dire des " _je t'aime_ ", il avait encore tout détruit. Il repensa à celui qui avait fait commencer ce cauchemar pour lui et le barlong: Albafica, un homme qu'il avait aimé avant de se rendre compte que son seul amour était l'homme qu'il avait tué des siècles plus tôt, et il avait eu du mal à sauvé sa relation avec son procureur, mais aujourd'hui, il recommençait l'erreur qui lui avait pris Rune. Il vit Valentine le regardait et lui prendre la main, lui aussi avait mal, alors maintenant ils se soutiendrai tous les deux dans leur douleur commune: le nouveau couple!


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain dans le temple des Gémeaux:

Saga fut le premier a ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Shun blottit contre le torse de Dohko, il se leva et enfila un caleçon, il se tourna vers le lit et sourit en voyant Aldébaran tenir Deathmask qui serrait la main de Shaka blottit entre Milo et Camus, ce dernier ayant attrapé les hanches de Dohko qui serrait Shun et tenait la main d'Aphrodite, qui ceinturé la taille de Mü, qui avait la tête posé dans le coup de Shura, qui serrait Aiolia et tenait la main d'Aiolos, qui devait le tenir. Il sourit et se mordit la lèvre en voyant le coup et le torse de Shun, couver de morsures et de suçons. Saga alla dans la salle de bain et se mit dans sa baignoire en repensant à la nuit courte qu'ils venaient de passer, il ferma les yeux et sentit soudain une bouche attaquer son coup de morsures amoureuse:

-Que fait-tu ici mon _Taureau_?

-Je t'ai sentit partir du lit et tu sais que j'ai horreur de me réveiller et de voir qu'un de mes amants n'est plus dans notre lit. **_Répondit Aldébaran en faisant un suçons discret_**

Le Gémeau ferma les yeux et sourit, c'est vrai qu'une fois Aldébaran c'était réveillé en dernier et avait trouvé le lit vide, il avait alors commencé a paniquer avant que le Cancer et le Sagittaire ne soient venu le calmer, Shun avait alors décrété que le premier levé devait **TOUJOURS** être a porté de vue des autres, pour éviter une autre crise. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre, où Aphrodite les attendait les bras croisé sur son torse avec une moue contrarié, les deux fautifs embrassèrent chacune une joue du Poisson pour se faire pardonner de leur absence:

-Vous avez de la chance que je vous aimes, sinon... ** _Les menaça le douzième chevalier_**

-Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de me laver un peu.

-Et moi je n'aime pas quand un de vous part, alors je l'ai suivi.

Aphrodite soupira et Milo qui avait les yeux ouvert sourit sadiquement, immédiatement Deathsmask et Shaka le fixèrent inquiet de ce sourire, Shura se releva sur ces coudes en gardant Mü contre son torse, Aiolos et Aiolia comprirent le sourire de Milo et sourires a leur tours, Shun rigola doucement et murmura:

-Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on se réveille, parce que je ne pense pas pourvoir marcher comme il faut après cette nuit et puis une petite grasse matinée au lit, n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Ni une, ni deux Camus sourit et se mit au dessus de Shun, Dohko recommença a mordre le coup du plus jeune et les autres sourient en repensant que leur ange venait de se réveiller complètement de la marques.

-Dis comme ça, on ne peut rien te refuser, petit ange! **_La voix de Camus était devenu rauque_**

Shun sourit, c'était repartit pour une heure ou deux de pure délice avec ces amours!

Au Japon dans l'arène où les bronzes se sont affronté:

Une ombre se tenait au milieu du ring et regardait dans une étrange boule sa marque disparaître du gamin, l'ombre hurla de colère, ces maudits Dieux et Déesses de l'Olympe avaient réussi a détruire sa marque, mais cela venait aussi de ces maudits chevaliers d'ors!

-Je vous avait prévenu, ils sont plus fort quand il s'agit de protéger l'un des leur!

-SILENCE HUMAINE!

Shunrei soupira et regarda l'ombre, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant. L'ombre passa devant elle et s'assit sur des ruines d'un mur, elle soupira et dit:

-Perséphone voulait la mort de ce gamin pour venger son honneur, bafouer par Athéna et Hadès, son propre époux!

-Justement, je voulais savoir... Quelle est le lien entre Shun, Athéna et Hadès? Hors chevalier-Déesse et hôte-ennemis.

-Tu le serra bientôt, n'ai crainte... tu aura ce que je t'ai promis!

Shunrei resta agenouiller devant l'ombre, pendant que cette dernière lâcha un rire mauvais qui fait froid dans le dos.

Au Sanctuaire, dans l'arène:

Zeus fut surpris de ne plus voir la marque sur le chevalier d'Andromède, tous comprirent que quelque chose avait détruit la marque et libérer Shun de son amnésique, pendant que les Dieux et Déesse se posé la question du pourquoi et du comment, les chevaliers, spectres et marinas voulurent se livrer des petits combats. Shun s'assit à côté de Seiya et grimaça un peu en sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos, il se tourna vers Mü qui faisait semblant de ne pas savoir d'où venait cette étrange douleur que Shun ressentait.

-Shun, vient te battre contre moi! **_Kaasa se trouvait au milieu de l'arène_**

-J'arrive!

Shun se leva et marcha en direction de la zone de combat, il se mit en position de combat, son adversaire en fit de même, pendant quelques secondes les deux adversaires se fixèrent, puis Kaasa fonça en direction du chevalier, Shun se protégea avec ces chaînes, ils se sourient puis Shun riposta et attaqua Kaasa. Poséidon qui regardait la scène sourit fier de son marina, mais soudain il sentit le cosmos de Kaasa se figer puis disparaître doucement, il se leva et hurla:

-STOP!

Mais Shun et Kaasa avaient déjà lancés leur attaque et si Shun put se protéger, Kaasa remarqua que son cosmos venait de l'abandonner et il se pris l'attaque de plein fouet, il vola et frappa un pilier avant de s'écrouler et de ne plus bouger, Shun couru vers lui, les marinas et Kanon arrivèrent et l'appelèrent, mais Kaasa ne bougeait plus et son cosmos apparut normalement.

-Mais, il fait quoi son cosmos? **_Io tenait fermement son compagnon d'arme contre lui_**

-Shun, tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange? **_Kanon se tourna vers le chevalier_**

-Oui, son cosmos était instable!

Poséidon arriva vers eux et regarda son marina blessé, il le souleva doucement et marcha hors de l'arène, il fut vote suivit par les marinas et Kanon. Shun se releva et regarda tristement dans la direction d'Aioros qui lui sourit doucement, Shun alla s'assoir de nouveau à côté de Seiya qui lui pris la main et lui sourit calmement. Ikki assis non loin sourit et se leva, il se tourna vers son frère et lui lança:

-Aller Shun, vient par là que je vois si tu as bien progressé!

-Ikki-nii-san, tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi?

-Ouais!

Rune et Rhadamanthe sourient en voyant les deux frères s'affronter du regard, Rhadamanthe se tourna un peu vers son partenaire et lui attrapa doucement la main, Rune sourit et se serra doucement contre le Juge.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, sa ne vas pas?

-Si, je suis juste un peu fatigué et inquiet pour Kaasa... son cosmos a agi bizarrement et cela me trouble... ce problème n'est jamais apparu avant.

-Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tous cela est du a la fatigue.

Shun soupira mais alla sur le terrain de nouveau, il se mit en position et il attaqua son frère en premier, Ikki sourit et se défendit contre son frère, il lui lança un coup et Shun vola dans une colonne. Alors que le plus grand allé attaquer, il remarqua des étranges morsures dans le coup de son petit frère, il arrêta son geste et hurla, fou de colère:

 **-QUI EST LE C****** QUI A OSÉ TOUCHER À MON FRÈRE?**


	7. Chapter 7 partie I

_**-QUI EST LE C ****** QUI A OSÉ TOUCHER À MON FRÈRE?**_

Shun pâlit et regarda son frère rouge de colère, il se leva et recula doucement pour fuir les iris colériques de son cher et tendre frère. Ikki s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras avant de le tirer vers les tribunes et de regarder chaque visages. Seiya sourit et regarda doucement les 12 chevaliers qui essayent de se faire petit, Shion soupira et tourna la tête vers les divinités qui semblaient plus amusées qu'autre chose. Shiryu et Hyoga se regardèrent et se sentirent inquiets de savoir peut être et fixèrent les douze ors, Shiryu remarqua que son maître souriais et regardais Shun avec une grande tendresse.

-Ikki-nii-san calme, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-Ah bon?!

Ikki se tourna vers son frère et la jugea du regard, cherchant un quelconque indice. Il soupira et lâcha les bras de Shun, il se tourna vers les tribunes une dernière fois et dit:

-Je veux une réponse, se soir au dîner, clair?

-Promis, tu serra tous se soir! **_Shun sourit et embrassa son frère sur la joue_**

Plus tard au cinquième temple:

-Shun, j'ai une totale confiance en toi, mais le dire a ton frère devant tous le monde, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? **_Aiolos regardais Shun avec panique_**

-Je suis d'accord avec Aiolos, c'est extrêmement risqué pour notre survie mon ange. **_Shaka était allongé contre les jambes de Milo_**

-Mais oui, tout se passera bien, Ikki ne vous fera rien... sinon il va m'entendre!

Shun se tenait dans la cuisine et préparé des gâteaux pour se soir, il souriait en entendant ces anges s'inquiété à propos du repas au palais du Grand Pope, où ils devront dire leur relation devant tous le monde, et surtout face à Ikki. Camus qui buvait un thé avec Mü sur les genoux semblait ailleurs, comme si il cherchait un moyen de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec les autres ors. Shun soupira et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour embrasser le front des douze chevaliers, il savait qu'ils avaient en réalité peur qu'Ikki décide de forcer Shun à quitter les chevaliers d'ors et ça, sa leur faisaient très peur, parce qu'ils y tenaient a leur petit ange.

-Shun... et si il voulait que tu ne nous vois plus? _**Saga commençais à partir dans le gris.**_

 **-Tu nous laisserai?**

-A non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

 **-Et si j'ai envie, malgré que je n'ai pas de véritable corps, tu m'appartient aussi!**

-D'ailleurs on pensé te donner un nom, parce qu'ont sait jamais comment t'appeler, tu veux bien? ** _Dohko se tourna vers Saga dont les cheveux était encore gris_**

 **-Vraiment? Quoi comme nom?**

-Alors on a pensé à Marcel, Marco, Soul, Steve, Tony et je crois que c'est tout! **_Énuméra Aiolos_**

 **-Euh... je vois pas lequel je prend, j'aime pas les cinq, mais j'avais aussi pensé à quelque chose... je pensais plus à Daemon ou Vlad, alors lequel?**

-J'aime bien Vlad! ** _Shun sourit et posa un autre plat de gâteaux_**

 **-Alors se sera Vlad!**

Tous sourient et Shun éteint le four, il sourit et se tourna vers ces amours:

-Allez vous préparer, on part dans trente minutes!

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller! **_Shura alla prendre Shun dans ces bras_**

-Et alors? Tu vas y allez, sinon, c'est moi qui te traîne là-haut par les oreille!

Shun sourit sadiquement et les douze (treize?) avalèrent difficilement leur salive, c'est vrai que leur petit ange pouvait faire très peur en colère et surtout que les chevaliers savaient que si il s'énerve, ils risquaient de se prendre une très grande raclée, il avait quand même eux le 7° sens avant d'avoir son armure le petit!

Dans le palais du grand Pope à l'heure du dîner:

Ikki tournait en rond et attendait devant la porte du palais, Seiya souriait et le regardait passer, il l'attrapa avec ces jambes et l'attira à lui, il l'embrassa et passa ces mains sous le tee-shirt de son Phénix. Ikki se calma et répondit à Seiya:

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue, Seiya?

-Tu es trop tendu et après c'est moi et Shion qui dégustons la nuit, alors j'essaie de te calmer!

-Tss, normal que je m'inquiète, mon frère à une relation et j'ignore depuis quand et surtout avec qui!

-Fais lui confiance Ikki, il est beaucoup plus puissant que se qu'ils nous laisse voir, c'est même pour ça que Shion voit en lui le prochain Pope.

-Je sais...

Kaasa marcha dans les couloirs, il réfléchissait a ceux qui c'était passé dans l'arène plus tôt, son cosmos était totalement instable et c'est au dernier moment qu'il l'a remarqué, il ne savait plus quoi pensait.

-Kaasa; mais attend! _ **Io courrait après le marina**_

-Laisse moi tranquille Io, j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul!

-Mais tu es encore affaiblit par le coup de se matin, il faut que tu te repose!

-Non, je me suis assez reposé!

Io l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur, il le regardait dans les yeux et compris d'où venait le problème avec Kaasa, il le sera contre lui et lui murmura:

-Tu n'es pas faible, ton cosmos est peut être instable, mais toi, tu es stable... nous allons trouver le problème et je te jure que jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai... peut importe le résultat!

Kaasa ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par Io qui semblait plus rassuré de savoir que son ami allais bien.


	8. Chapter 7 partie II

Tous étaient assis et attendaient que Shun prenne la parole, la salle était dans un silence pesant et les chevaliers d'ors étaient de plus en plus inquiet. Kanon se tourna et dit d'une voix forte:

-Bon, Shun, tu peux nous dire qui est ton amant? _**Kanon commença à s'impatienter sans voir le regard inquiet de son frère**_

-Alors pour commencer je n'ai pas un amant, mais douze voir treize amants!

 **-QUOI?!**

Tous le monde se figea et Ikki pâlit d'un coup, il attrapa la main de Seiya qui regardait Shun comme si des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête. Shun sourit fier de son effet et Saga regardent les autres et entendit son double grognait inquiet.

-Et je tenait à te dire mon cher frère, que si tu essaye de me séparer d'eux, _**il se leva et se mit derrière son frère**_ , je te jure que je te ferai vivre un enfer que même les vrais enfers seraient des paradis, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, chevalier Phénix?

Ikki pâlit encore et hocha doucement la tête, les autres étaient surpris, sauf les divinités qui retenaient leur rire derrière leurs mains. Les douze ors eurent un sourire, ils se sentaient rassurés de voir que leur ange prenait leur défense. Shun se rassit et regarde son frère, il se tourna ensuite vers les chevaliers d'ors et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Par où commencer? Qui ils-sont? Où comment avons-nous commencé notre relation?

-Qui ils sont serai bien pour commencer, je pense ... _**Marin serra ces poings et fixait Shun**_

Shun sourit et se leva, il alla vers les douze chevaliers d'ors, il sourit et Dohko lui attrapa doucement le poignet et l'attira délicatement contre lui. Une fois assis sur le genoux de la balance, il attrapa les mains de Shaka et de Milo, il sourit et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Ikki n'en croyait pas ces yeux, son petit frère et les chevaliers d'ors ?! Il fallait qu'il sache comment cette histoire avait commencé!

-Comment?! **_Kanon regarda son frère avec de grands yeux_**

-Je vais expliquer Kanon, mais laisse tes frères en paix, sil te plaît. _**Répondit Shun**_

-Mes frères? Mais alors ...

\- **Oui, je suis toujours là, Kanon. _Les cheveux de Saga passèrent en gris et ces yeux rouges apparurent_**

-Je vais vous expliquer, alors écouté moi bien!

Tous se tournent vers Shun, il était levé et fixait son frère avec calme, il marcha et se rassit sur sa chaise:

-Cela à commencé, il y a un deux ans, nous venions de faire la paix avec les Dieux Hadès et Poséidon ...

Retour en arrière:

Shun marchait dans le sanctuaire, ces pensées tournées dans sa tête, il baissa la tête et il ne vit donc pas arriver le ballon de volley, il se le prit en pleine face. Il tomba au sol et entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et quelqu'un le souleva doucement, il vit des cheveux turquoise et entendez une voix avec un accent suédois parlait vite, il s'évanouit. Il se réveilla dans un lit avec des draps rouge et blanc, il regarda autour de lui surpris, il se leva et marcha dans le couloir, il marcha et arriva au salon, il ne vit personne et alla donc dans vers la cuisine, il vit les ors assis. Shaka se tourna et le vit:

-Comment va ta tête?

-Ma tête?

-Tu t'es pris un ballon de volley, lancé par moi! **_Aldébaran sourit timidement_**

-Et bien, je n'ai pas mal ... ou je ne sens rien pour l'instant ...

Shun mit sa main et sentit un pansement, il regarde les ors et sourit:

-Merci et désolé, j'ai accidentellement arrêté votre partie!

-Non, c'était la balle de match, et puis quand on t'as vu te prendre le ballon, ont avaient plus trop envie de jouer. **_Ricana Milo_**

Shun sourit et sentit soudain une migraine violente, il allait de nouveau s'écouler au sol, mais des bras puissant le rattrapèrent et il vit Shura le serrait inquiet, Aphrodite se leva et dit qu'il fallait que Shun se repose encore. Shura se leva et amena Shun dans le lit. Shun ne résista pas longtemps et sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée (Ou d'Hypnos), les ors le fixèrent un peu inquiet. Plus tard, lorsque le soleil se coucha et laissa une couleur rouge-orange dans le ciel, Shun ouvrit les yeux et sentit quelqu'un caresser ces cheveux, il tourna la tête et vit Aiolos qui fixant un point devant lui et qui n'avait pas sentit Shun bouger, ce dernier le regarda quelques minutes avant de l'appeler, le chevalier du Sagittaire le regarda et se leva, il sortit sans un mot, laissant Shun inquiet et perplexe. Après un certain temps, il se leva et marcha dans les couloirs du temple, il s'arrêta en entendant des voix s'élever dans le salon:

-Les gars, c'est pas normal... je veux dire, on devrait pas ressentir cela pour lui! **_La voix de Dohko était grave_**

-On sait Dohko, mais...

-Pas de mais Camus! Il faut qu'on s'éloigne de lui et vite, sinon vous savez qu' **ILS** voudront le marquer! **_La voix de Deathmask s'éleva_**

Shun écouta surpris et resta caché derrière le mur, sans faire attention aux armures qui se rapprochées de lui. Les armures se mirent à briller un peu et attendirent:

-Et Shun est trop pur et innocent pour porter cette marque, de plus elle ne s'enlèvera plus jamais, un fois apposée sur la peau de l'âme-sœur, c'est impossible de la faire disparaître! _**Shaka parla avec calme**_

Les armures en entendant le nom du chevalier attrapèrent le jeune homme, Shun hurla de surprise et les ors se figèrent, Mü se leva et couru dans le couloir où il vit Shun au sol avec les armures d'ors autour, il ordonna à son armure de reculer, mais le bélier s'approcha de Shun et posa un de ces sabot sur le ventre de Shun, ce dernier hurla car un douleur apparut violemment dans son corps, les autres ors arrivèrent et se figèrent. Le scorpion visa le ventre avec son aiguille et malgré les ordres de son maître, il se planta un peu dans la peau blanche de Shun qui essayai de bouger.

- **STOP! _Les armures se figèrent et se tournèrent vers leur maîtres_**

Aldébaran s'approcha de son armure et l'attrapa pour la faire reculer, les autres armures brillèrent avec quelque chose de menaçant, les chevaliers les fixèrent et les armures lâchèrent finalement Shun qui tremblant se releva difficilement. Il regarda son ventre et vit un tatouage étrange dessus: Les douze signes du zodiaque relié par des chaînes. Il trembla et sentit deux bras le porter et l'emmener dans la chambre qu'il occupé quelque minute plus tôt, il regarda le chevalier du Verseau dans les yeux, Camus baissa la tête et murmura un "pardon" inaudible avant de sortir. Shun se mit en boule dans le lit et sentit soudain un froid glacial l'entourer, il pleura et laissa la peur l'assommée. Dans le salon, les chevaliers fixèrent avec un œil mauvais leur armures, Shaka soupira:

-Il a la marque...

Personne ne lui répondit, ils devront parler à Shun, en priant pour que ce dernier ne les rejette pas et ne les fuis pas; maudite armure! Les chevalière allèrent voir Shun et le virent s'agiter dans son sommeil, ils se mirent contre lui et se laissèrent bercer par la respiration enfin calme. Le lendemain, les ors se réveillèrent et eurent l'envie forte de serrer Shun, ce dernier bougea et se blottit contre eux:

-Shun, tu dors? **_Aiolia caressai doucement les cheveux vert de Shun_**

-Non...

-Il faut qu'on parle, ceux qui c'est passé hier... c'est...

-La marque d'un âme-sœur, je sais, cette marque ne peut être fait que par les armures, surplus, écailles et autres... elle permet de lier un porteur à celui ou celle qui sera à ces côté pour l'éternité... Shion m'avais un peu prévenue...

-Il t'avait prévenu? Et tu as continué a venir vers nous?! **Mais pourquoi?** **_Les deux personnalités de Saga se mirent à regarder Shun_**

-Parce que... je... Je vous aimes... mais je sais que ce n'est...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Shaka, ils venaient de laisser parler leur instinct et Shun leur avait en quelque sorte donné son approbation.

Retour au présent:

-Et après nous avons préféré caché notre relation. _**Shun sourit et regarda les ors avec amours**_

-Je... vois... vous êtes donc des âmes-sœurs? _**Ikki fixa les ors**_

-Ikki, je t'assure que nous aimons Shun et si tu ne nous crois pas alors... nous te demandons la main de Shun! _**Camus se mit devant Shun**_

Le silence se fit et Shun rougis sous le regard de ces amours, il sentit son tatouage chauffé doucement, il avait appris à reconnaître les différentes brûlure de sa marque et cette douce brûlure voulait dire qu'il était heureux et prêt pour cette demande. Ikki réfléchit et se leva, il frotta le haut du crâne de son frère et sourit:

-Bien, mais si jamais vous lui faites du mal... je vous tue moi même!

Les ors sourient, ils ne comptaient pas du tout faire du mal a leur ange, plutôt mourir! Hyoga regarda Shiryu inquiet, eux aussi aimaient Shun et savoir cela lui fit mal, il devrait en parler avec Shiryu plus tard. Les divinités c'étaient tourner vers Hadès et Athéna qui souriaient, Athéna se leva et dit:

-Quelle agréable surprise, mais n'oubliez pas chevaliers d'ors, votre ange... n'est pas comme vous...

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que la vérité dois éclater... **_Shion c'était levé et fixa Shun_**

-Oui, nous devons expliquer la réelle naissance des chevaliers, spectres et marinas! **_Shun perdit son sourire et ces yeux tournèrent dans le rouge et ces cheveux devinrent plus foncé, presque_ _noir_** \- Expliquer le réel danger... l'ennemis de la Déesse des astres et de l'espoir!


	9. Chapter 8

-L'ennemis de la Déesse des astres et de l'espoir? Mais de quoi tu parle et pourquoi tes cheveux et tes yeux ont changés de couleur? **_Kaasa regardait Shun inquiet_**

Shun sourit et se leva, il avança au centre de la pièce et murmura dans une langue inconnu des phrases, un cercle blanc et noir apparut autour de lui et une lueur rouge l'entoura doucement. Les armures, surplus et écailles apparurent devant lui et se mirent a briller autour de lui, tous retenaient leur souffle et regardèrent la scène avec étonnement. Shun arrêta de parler et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder chaque personnes présentes dans la salle, il sourit et toucha doucement l'armure du Barlong et du Lyumnades, les deux armures se mirent a briller et foncèrent vers leur porteurs qui les laissèrent les recouvrir, trop surpris pour réagirent, Shun sourit et les douze armures se mirent autour de lui, il sourit et les toucha du bout des doigts, elles volèrent et recouvrirent leur porteurs. Shun sourit et les surplus se mirent à tourner dans la salle, Shun rigola doucement et tendis la main doucement vers le ciel, les surplus des trois Juges se mirent a briller, elles tournèrent plus vite et allèrent sur leur porteur, vite suivit des autres surplus. Les écailles brillèrent et celle du dragon se mit devant Shun, il caressa doucement la tête du dragon qui fonça sur Kanon, ce dernier la laissa le recouvrir et vit les écailles allées recouvrir leur porteur. Soudain, des rires d'enfants se firent entendre dans la pièce et Shun ferma les yeux et murmura:

-Ils sont encore en vie... mes bébés...

-Et oui, je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir, **_Zeus serra doucement Shun contre lui_** , ils t'ont attendus longtemps!

Shun hocha la tête et sourit, il s'approcha d'Athéna et d'Hadès, il sourit et alla dans les bras ouvert de la déesse, le dieu des enfers passa ces bras autour de la déesse et embrassa le front du jeune homme. Athéna sourit et regarda les autres occupant de la salle, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et Hadès parla:

-Il y a des siècles, bien avant que la guerre entre Athéna et moi ne commence. Nous avions fait une grande fête sur l'olympe, je ne me souvient de rien, mais le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec un corps, j'ai cru que c'était ma femme, mais c'était Athéna... nous n'avons rien dit au début, mais des mois plus tard...

-Je suis allée voir Hadès en lui disant que j'attendais son enfant, plus tard dans l'atelier d'Héphaïstos j'ai accouché d'une fille... elle était magnifique, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'une bleu si pur, notre fille venait de naître, Héphaïstos garda l'enfant dans son atelier, dans une salle secrète de tous. Elle grandit dans le secret, plus tard elle s'enfuit sur terre, elle rencontra un peuple qu'elle décida d'aider, pour cela elle se laissa enchaîner et prête a être sacrifiée au dragon des mers...

-Là un homme la sauva, et tomba amoureux d'elle, son nom fut Persée. Notre fille l'aima aussi, mais il repartit sans elle, elle pleura longtemps... mais des années plus tard, elle quitta le peuple et partit dans un long voyage seule, elle alla prier a temple de Héra et cette dernière lui donna une vœux, sans s'avoir le secret de cette fille... des mois passèrent et sous le ciel, notre enfant demanda une famille, elle tomba enceinte et naquit un jeune homme et une jeune fille... pour le protéger elle alla demander à Héphaïstos des armes, le dieu la reconnaissant créa une armée, des armures... plus tard de jeune gens se réunirent et devinrent les gardiens des ces faux jumeaux...

-Mais la femme de Hadès; Perséphone découvrit la vérité, elle alla tuer les deux enfants de notre filles, là les armures se séparèrent et se divisèrent en trois: armures, écailles et surplus...

-Notre fille mourut plus tard de chagrin, elle promis de revenir et de sauver ceux qui lui est chère, de se venger et de rétablir la vérité...

Tous se turent, Shun sourit tristement, il ferma les yeux et sentit une main contre son bras, il sourit et serra la main de Mü. Les douze ors fixèrent leur âme-sœur tristement, Shun se leva et dit d'une voix forte:

-Je suis la réincarnation de cette enfant... la fille d'Athéna et d'Hadès: Andromède...

-Mais tu es devenu un homme? _**Seiya semblait prêt a s'évanouir**_

-Oui, mais je reste avant tous une divinité, et puis Odin aussi c'est réincarnée dans une personne du sexe opposé!

-C'est vrai... mais j'aimerai savoir, si tu es l'âme-sœur des chevaliers d'ors, alors est-ce que tu as eu une relation avec eux... il y a des siècles? **_Marine se leva et fixa méchamment Shun_**

-Non; parce que ce n'est pas vraiment moi leur âme-sœur, c'est Shun! Et je ne suis pas Shun, je suis Andromède... enfin, c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné dans la mythologie, mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça en réalité...

-Alors, qu'elle est ton vrai nom? **_Rune regarda Shun dans les yeux_**

-Je me nomme Iris! Mais seulement quand mes cheveux deviennent noir et mes yeux bleu, sinon je suis Shun!

Shion sourit et but une gorgée de thé, puis Ikki se leva et dit:

-Shion, si tu me dit que tu était au courant, prépare ta tombe!

-Allons Ikki, tu oserai levé la main sur moi?

Ikki se rapprocha dangereusement du pope, qui partit en courant dans le palais, Ikki a sa suite. Shaina sourit et se tourna vers Shun, dont les cheveux et les yeux reprirent leur vrai couleur: vert.

-Tu as notre soutient... Shun ou Iris!

-Merci, Shaina... ce n'est pas tous, mais je suis épuisée!

Camus se leva et alla prendre le jeune homme dans ces bras, tous sourient et repartirent dans leur chambre, tous plus ou moins surpris,mais confiant sur l'avenir, sauf Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu:

-Bien, je vais chercher les deux gamins avant qu'il n'y ai un meurtre, bonne nuit! _**Seiya sortit a la recherche de ces amants**_

-Si c'est une blague...

-Non, Shiryu, ils sont bien âmes-sœurs!

Les deux chevaliers se fixent et Shiryu partit en claquant la porte en colère, Hyoga soupira et se leva pour aller à sa suite.

Dans une chambre dans le bâtiments des spectres:

-Cette soirée a vraiment était étrange, tu ne trouve pas? **_Rune se changea dans la salle de bain_**

Alors qu'il allait appeler son petit-ami, il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille et une bouche dans son coup, il laissa la brosse tomber et gémit surpris. Rhadamanthe sourit et fit des suçons dans le coup blanc de son ange, il passa ces mains sur le torse de son ange et sourit en entendant son nom murmuré. Se soir son ange serrai tout a lui, Rune sourit et embrassa son juge, ils ne dormiraient pas se soir apparemment.

Dans les couloirs:

-Bon vous avez fini les enfants?

-Tu te fous de nous Seiya?

-Là je suis d'accord avec le mouton de malheur!

-Ikki!

-Vous êtes désespèrent!

Alors que Seiya commença a partir, il sentit deux bouches dans son coup, il soupira et attrapa les mains des ces deux amants, ils les aimaient peut importe leurs côtés de sale gosse.

Dans les quartiers des marinas:

Io alla dans la chambre de Kaasa, il s'approcha et caressa les cheveux de son ami, Kaasa ouvrit les yeux et attira son camarade dans son lit, il alla ensuite contre le torse de Io qui le serra doucement, Krishna regarda la scène et serra le poing, c'est lui qui devrait être à la place de Io, il était le premier à accepter Kaasa, il soupira et vit Isaac le fixait:

-Quoi?

-On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, et puis toi tu fait quoi devant la chambre de Kaasa?

-Sa te regarde pas le Kraken!

Il partit et Isaac haussa les épaules et alla dans sa chambre.

Dans le temple de Milo:

Shun était assis dans le canapé, il regarda ces amants dans la cuisine, il sourit et toucha son tatouage, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine contre Saga, ce dernier le garda dans ces bras et regarda la personne devant eux: Kanon!

-Alors c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous?

-Et ouais, il est à nous et le premier qui essaie de nous le prendre un fini dans le puits des enfers!

-Deathmask! **_Mü frappa le haut du crâne du crabe_**

-Aie! Mais c'est vrai!

-Et pour le mariage?

Tous se turent et les ors rougirent en regardant leur amour, Shun rigola et répondit:

-Je pense que ce serra une fois cette histoire fini.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Kanon se leva, il alla vers la porte:

-Bien, et bien bonne soirée!

-A toi aussi petit frère!

Kanon ferma la porte et Shun se retrouva contre un mur avec le neuvième chevalier d'or en train de mordre son coup, il sourit et savait de quoi serrai cette fin de soirée!


End file.
